Jalousie Démoniaque
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] Saison 3, épisode 19. Jaloux, Bob ? Mais non, voyons, pas du t… PUTAIN, C'EST QUI CE MEC QUE THÉO EST EN TRAIN DE PLAQUER CONTRE UN MUR ! (OS / Théalthazar)


_Et c'est parti pour un troisième Théalthazar ! (et dire que le yaoï c'est pas mon truc… /SBAF/)_

 _C'est court, mais j'ai TELLEMENT visualisé cette scène en regardant l'épisode… J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, désolée !_

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _/ ! \ SPOIL : SAISON 3 ÉPISODE 19 / ! \_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore._ _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

* * *

 **Jalousie démoniaque**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **« Bob, tu viens ? »**

Shin jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que le pyromage les suivait dans les escaliers, et écarquilla les yeux devant le barrage de feu qui s'élevait désormais dans le couloir qu'ils venaient de traverser. Accroupi au sol près du bout de tissu enflammé qui n'avait plus de tapis que le nom, le demi-diable se releva et se retourna vers lui. Dans l'ombre des flammes, avec ce petit sourire en coin satisfait et ses yeux qui brillaient, il faisait presque froid dans le dos.

 **« Ouais, ouais, j'arrive ! »** répondit-il, tout guilleret.

D'une pichenette, il envoya encore quelques gerbes incandescentes alimenter le brasier qu'il venait de créer, avant de ricaner :

 **« Et maintenant, je leur souhaite bien du courage s'ils veulent nous suivre ! »**

Shin contourna la fontaine en hochant la tête. Lui aurait bien voulu créer une brume pour déstabiliser leurs ennemis, mais il devait admettre que l'idée de Bob n'était pas mal non plus. Et puis, la fumée émise par les flammes les désorienterait tout autant. Il laissa le mage s'engager dans les escaliers à la suite de Grunlek et ferma la marche, son arc à la main, prêt à cristalliser une flèche au besoin. Après tout, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de Théo. Le demi-élémentaire d'eau connaissait son ami et craignait un peu de savoir ce qu'ils allaient trouver au rez-de-chaussée.

Il eut raison de se méfier.

Au bas des marches, Bob et Shin retrouvèrent Grunlek et s'arrêtèrent auprès de lui. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux devant cette scène surréaliste.

Ok, Théo avait encore fait des siennes et était parti se fritter contre l'un des gardes du Manoir des Intendants. Mais, euh… La manière dont il plaquait à présent celui-ci contre le mur du couloir était pour le moins… évocatrice.

Les deux hommes étaient littéralement collés l'un à l'autre, torse contre torse. L'une des mains de Théo maintenait sa fidèle épée tandis que l'autre était appuyée contre la pierre, son avant-bras frôlant la gorge du garde. Et… est-ce qu'ils rêvaient, ou bien le paladin était en train d'essayer de… euh… _mordre_ son adversaire ?

 **« D'accord… »** balbutia Shin en commençant lentement à remonter l'escalier qu'ils venaient de descendre. **« Je vais, euh… Aller geler quelques marches, hein… Au cas où, hem… Ils réussiraient à nous suivre quand même. Comme ça ils se casseront la gueule… Voilà. »**

Puis, sans attendre la moindre réponse de la part de ses camarades, il fit carrément demi-tour et disparut dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

Quant à Grunlek, il trouvait à vrai dire cette étonnante situation assez cocasse, et il ne put s'empêcher de lancer à Théo d'un ton malicieux :

 **« Ça va, vous voulez qu'on vous laisse seuls ? »**

Coincé entre Théo et le mur, l'homme se débattit et parvint à repousser suffisamment le paladin pour tourner la tête en direction du bout du couloir et se mettre à hurler :

 **« À la garde ! À LA GARDE ! »**

 **« Putain, mais ferme ta gueule ! »** s'énerva Théo en l'écrasant un peu plus contre les pierres. **« Grunlek, plutôt que de dire des conneries, tu veux pas aller t'occuper de ses potes qui vont pas tarder à débarquer, maintenant qu'il a alerté tout le manoir ? »**

 **« J'y vais. »** répondit le nain en hochant la tête, redevenant sérieux.

Tandis que Théo bloquait toujours le garde, Grunlek se glissa derrière lui et partit en courant dans le couloir afin de guetter le reste de leurs ennemis. L'inquisiteur surveilla la progression de son ami du coin de l'œil, puis reporta son attention sur ce putain de garde qui le faisait chier depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de le faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes, mais c'était sans compter sur Bob.

Alors que Shin avait été gêné par la scène et que Grunlek s'en était amusé, Bob avait vu rouge. Il savait que c'était parfaitement idiot de sa part. Mais le démon en lui avait tendance à exacerber sa possessivité, et là, il était particulièrement agité. De voir Théo collé contre cet homme l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds, et lentement, sans que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive, ses yeux avaient commencé à virer au rouge sous l'effet de la fureur. Son regard s'était arrêté sur le garde, comme un prédateur fixant sa proie.

Théo se recula pour tenter de frapper à nouveau son ennemi. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse porter son coup ni que le garde n'ait eu le temps de réagir, une silhouette fine se glissa entre eux deux. Un long bâton de mage vint se coller contre la gorge de l'homme pour l'étouffer. Une main de chaque côté de son cou, appuyant sur son arme de toutes ses forces, Balthazar plongea son regard démoniaque dans celui du garde, qui se fit subitement moins assuré au fur et à mesure que les yeux de Bob devenaient écarlates. Sous l'impulsion du démon, ses ongles se transformèrent en griffes, qui entaillèrent le bois de son bâton lorsqu'il crispa davantage ses doigts dessus. L'homme se débattit, mais étonnamment, malgré sa faible force physique, Bob tint bon.

Derrière lui, Théo hésita à agir. Il choisit finalement de ne rien faire. Se tenant néanmoins sur ses gardes au cas où la situation échapperait à son ami, il se contenta d'assister à la scène en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés et un petit sourire énigmatique au coin des lèvres.

Le garde tenta de parler, mais Bob maintenait toujours la pression sur sa gorge et ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas mort. Il n'émit qu'une série de bruits étranglés. Le demi-diable se pencha vers lui, et lorsqu'il parla, le garde vit clairement avec horreur des crocs pointus saillir d'entre ses lèvres.

 **« Interdiction de toucher à** _ **mon**_ **paladin. »** grogna Bob d'une voix rauque et menaçante. **« Suis-je bien clair ? »**

Ses yeux rouges brillaient dangereusement. Il se délectait de la peur qu'il commençait à inspirer à cet homme. Appuyant un peu plus sur son bâton, il y insuffla sa magie et le bois qui s'enfonçait petit à petit dans la peau du garde commença à devenir incandescent. Bientôt, une odeur de chair brûlé s'éleva alors que l'homme, à peine conscient, n'émettait plus que des gargouillis de douleur, les yeux révulsés.

Balthazar ricana sombrement en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

Le garde cessa de bouger quelques minutes plus tard. Sans plus de considération pour lui, le pyromage écarta son bâton et le cadavre encore chaud s'affaissa lourdement au sol.

Au bout du couloir, des bruits de lutte leur parvenaient : comme ils s'en doutaient, d'autres gardes avaient fait leur apparition, et Grunlek était aux prises avec eux. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans sa direction et avoir constaté qu'il semblait plutôt bien s'en tirer pour le moment, Théo reporta son attention sur Bob, qui s'était retourné vers lui une fois son meurtre accompli. Les yeux rouges de son ami le firent tiquer et sa main se crispa sur la garde de son épée.

 **« C'est encore toi qui as le contrôle, rassure-moi… ? »**

 **« Oui, Théo. »** répondit Bob d'une voix grave en le fixant de son regard incandescent.

La manière dont le demi-diable prononça son nom le fit frissonner. Vérifiant une dernière fois que Grunlek était occupé et ne leur prêtait pas la moindre attention, il s'avança d'un pas pour se mettre à la hauteur du pyromage, avec une lueur d'amusement et de défi dans son regard.

 **«** _ **Ton**_ **paladin, hein ? Tu serais pas jaloux, dis, des fois ? »**

Les yeux de Balthazar semblèrent s'enflammer un peu plus et un large sourire sordide se dessina sur son visage. Pour la millième fois, Théo s'interrogea. Comment pouvait-il trouver cet homme si séduisant et si menaçant à la fois ? C'était tout simplement inhumain… Complètement hérétique.

N'était-il pas lui-même devenu une hérésie, à aimer un demi-diable tel que lui ?

 **« Tu es à moi. »** gronda Balthazar.

Il agrippa les épaules de Théo, presque violemment, et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. L'inquisiteur répondit à son geste, glissant une main dans la nuque du demi-diable pour l'empêcher de mettre un terme à son baiser possessif et passionné.

Bien sûr, ce fut le moment que Shin choisit pour redescendre les marches de l'escalier et rejoindre ses compagnons.

 **« C'est bon ! »** clama-t-il gaiment, ayant réussi à se sortir de l'esprit la scène précédente. **« Là, ils pourront vraiment plus nous suiv… »**

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Théo et Bob enlacés, en train de s'embrasser fougueusement. Il déglutit et observa autour de lui. Il se faufila auprès du mage et du paladin en mode _« Je ne suis pas là, je ne fais que passer »_ et se dirigea sans réfléchir en direction de Grunlek, qui bataillait un peu plus loin et qui semblait avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

Décidément, il avait un don pour tomber au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment…


End file.
